percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Samirah ara
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to 50 Ways To Annoy Annabeth! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 19:44, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Percy Jackson Goes Arguing With Annabeth! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 03:12, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Hello Hello Td5 here, nice to meet ya. Can I ask for some assistance?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk • ) 16:22, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Yes. I am making my own story lines and arcs and need some help. My work resolves around Cezra. It’s a parallel world parallel to Riordanverse. Unlike Riordanverse which has many mythologies and gods, Cezra only has one mythology. This mythology is my own creation it’s not a fanonized mythology Riordan hasn’t done yet. But more on that later. My main need is help with Reunited Aza and Percy Jackson. I’m a bit stuck on where to go in the story. You see Aza is a nigh-omnipotent primordial god of darkness of Cezra. He was a friend to a young Percy Jackson who thought he was an imaginary friend. He was later summoned back to Riordanverse, and in his mind the Olympians were the cause of why Percy’s childhood was crappy. So he dethroned the Olympians. (Even at with only 10% of his power is greater than the total power of all of the Greek Mythology). So he reforms Gaea and Kronos to deal with the Olympians while he sleeps to reawaken his full power. From here I’m stuck. I can’t decide on what to do after this part. The only things I can think of will be listed below. 1. He took over the throneroom of the Olympians as they are linked to their power, he wants to use them to alter the physics of the Greek Mythology. He could do this without the thrones but Aza is nostalgic. By altering the physics he wants to banish the Greek Gods to where they can’t effect the world. 2. He wants to make dark versions of them to torture the gods. 3. He wants to use a hybrid for of Cezra amen Greek Magic to form monsters the gods wouldn’t be powerless to stop. Which of these three you like or do you have any ideas for a better goal?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk • ) 17:30, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Thank you and in your opinion, should Aza be defeated and punished severely or no?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk • ) 18:24, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Thanks and if you need help with any stories or ideas I can offer assistance. I’ll have to think about it. But one “punishment” I thought of was that when he is defeated, Aza while still very much a god is left almost powerless. You see whatever Aza feels becomes his strength. The more despair he feels he becomes stronger. So when he is defeated and decides to back to the Ars-Ah the void within the Cezra Universe, Percy stops him. After everything he still sees Aza as a great friend. And this gave Aza hope, which as the god of darkness isn’t something he has ever truly experienced. So left with hope and happiness he unconscious transforms himself into something resembling a human but with immortality, as Aza can’t be separated from his power. But Zeus asked Percy for Aza to become a protector of Camp Haftblood to make up for his war. Zeus did this as an indirect punishment, but also for that he feels bad for how he treated Percy somewhat. Plus he feels that if Aza ever regained his former strength, better for the world if Aza had a better opinion of them. This way he can spend time with him and this is a start to the storyline. Percy will go to Cezra in later story arcs. But let me know what you think. As I didn’t want them to be enemies and I didn’t want Aza to be instantly forgiven. It takes Aza time to earn back a good standing in their friendship. Also yeah I might introduce a few of the other Cezra Gods in this story. However only Almar and Aza are so supremely powerful. Most of all the others are closer to the Olympian level.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk • ) 03:43, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Sorry forgot to adds this in the last messages. But before Aza met Percy, he rejected his role in the Cezra Universe. He after losing against his brother and equal Almar, never ruled by his side. And Almar and Aza are so powerful, they can travel between Riordanverse and Cezra without problems. And one day he decides to go to Riordanverse and he feels Percy’s Demigod powers and was intrigued. From there they were friends, but one day Gabe after a really bad day makes Percy feel worse than normal. So he took it out on Aza, thinking he wasn’t real. Years later Percy summons him back by accident with a Magic Key. Since Gabe and his crappy childhood were caused by the Olympians is why he thinks Percy turned against him. Aza decided to do away with the Olympians as the cause of their damage friendship. Thanks again for your help, and if need my help just send me a message.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk • ) 03:50, March 22, 2019 (UTC) It’s ok, I’m also busy with work too. But well there is a bit of a reverse of history between Almar and his brother Aza. Almar did “something” and it’s why Aza never could return to his truest form which is truly equal to Almar’s. He can’t return and he is considered vastly inferior to him. As even 99% is far from 100%. But it’s not that he doesn’t have the ability he can’t remember his true form. This “something” is what started the Great War or in the Godly Language the Annünul. But that will be revealed at the end of the 10th Act.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk • ) 03:20, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Just been busy with work. Interesting with your mini-stories.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk • ) 14:10, June 16, 2019 (UTC)